Cyborg
The Origin Victor Stone is the son of Silas Stone and Elinore Stone, scientists who use him as a test subject for various intelligence enhancement projects. While these treatments are ultimately successful and Victor's IQ subsequently grows to genius levels, he grows to resent his treatment. Victor strikes up a friendship with Ron Evers, a young miscreant who leads him into trouble with the law. This is the beginning of a struggle in which Victor strives for independence, engaging in pursuits of which his parents disapprove, such as athletics and abandoning his studies. Victor's association with underage criminals leads him down a dark path in which he is often injured, but he still lives a "normal" life in which he is able to make his own decisions. However, this rebellious path does not bury Victor's conscience considering that he refuses to participate in Evers' grandiose plans of racially motivated terrorism. Victor' situation changes radically when he visits his parents' lab where experiments in inter-dimensional access are done. At that moment of his entry, an aggressive gelatinous creature was accidentally pulled through and Victor's mother is killed by it. It then turned on Victor and he was severely injured by its attack before his father was able to send it back to its native dimension. With his wife dead and his son mutilated, unconscious and near death from the incident, Silas is driven to taken advantage of prototype medical prosthetic research he has access to treat Victor. Unfortunately, Victor only regains consciousness after the extensive artificial limbs and implants were installed in his body without his consent. Victor was horrified at the discovery of the metallic components, which involve most of the left side of his head and face, and raged that he would rather have died than be such a victim of his father's manipulations. Although his bitterness remained for some time, Victor eventually calmed down enough to successfully adjust to his implants physically. He found himself rejected by the public because of his implants, including his girlfriend, who would later thoughtlessly blurt out that she would prefer he had died instead of being in that state. However, Victor's conscience was unbowed, as evidenced by the fact that when Evers tried to manipulate him into participating in a terrorist attack on the United Nations, Victor decided to equip himself with his weaponized attachments and stop him on the top of United Nations Headquarters. Teen Titans When Raven assembles the Teen Titans, Victor joins initially for the benefit of a support group of kindred spirits and freaks, and has remained with that group ever since. Fortunately, Victor eventually finds additional new civilian friends of better character such as a group of juveniles who are adjusting to their own prosthetics and idolize him because of his fancy parts and his exciting adventures. It also turns out that their beautiful teacher Sarah Simms, who has often assisted Cyborg and the Titans, admires him as well. Another person who sees past the cybernetic shell is Dr. Sarah Charles, a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist who helps him to recuperate after having his cybernetic parts replaced. Cyborg and Dr. Charles date for some time and she, along with Changeling, keeps trying to reach him when he is seemingly mindless following the severe injuries he incurs during the "Titans Hunt" storyline. Flims, Movies, Televison Cyborg appears in the Teen Titans animated series, . This version of Cyborg is very similar to his comic book counterpart. His nickname is 'Cy' and, like most of his teammates, is never referred to by his given name. However, he does take the alias 'Stone' (based on his real last name) in the Season 3 episode "Deception". The two main differences are his design and that he is more easygoing than his comics counterpart. His head is considerably more rounded and bald (based on his Titans Hunt counterpart), and his mechanical parts are bulkier. His primary weapon is a sonic cannon housed in his forearm; initially he uses only his right arm to fire, but later episodes reveal that his left arm has an identical cannon built into it as well. Other onboard weapons and tools, such as an acetylene torch, a remote-operated video camera, and several missile launchers, can be deployed as needed, and his arms and legs are detachable. He is also capable of shooting the same blasts from his cannon out of the bottom of his foot (shown in the episodes "Winner Take All" and "Titans East"). Cyborg is the Titans' chief technician and gadgeteer. He is responsible for the construction of Titans Tower's electronic and security systems and the team's main vehicles (the T-Car and T-Sub, later converted into the T-Ship). His most dominant personality faults featured in the series are his enormous appetite and a tendency to be overly vain about his work ("Deep Six", "Car Trouble" and "Wavelength"); as a result, he fosters a special dislike for those who abuse his devices irresponsibly, especially Gizmo and Brother Blood. On occasion, Cyborg acts as the team's second-in-command, but he tends to butt heads with Robin on rather trivial matters. He also is good friends with Beast Boy. In "Deception" it is revealed that he never had a chance to finish high school due to the circumstances that made him what he is. The only time Cyborg's personal history has been discussed is in "Deception" in which he discusses his involuntary cyborg status with Starfire, and in "The End" when Trigon creates duplicates that reflect the dark side of each character. During the fight between Cyborg and his duplicate, Cyborg's dark duplicate says "Go ahead! Run cryin' home to Mommy! Oh that's right. You don't have a mommy.". Despite his easy going nature he has shown to be very serious. In "Go!" which revealed how the Teen Titans met, and the spin-off comic book series Teen Titans Go! revealed that his mother died, and he was injured to the extent he required his cybernetic implants in a car accident. Cyborg returns in Teen Titans Go! with Khary Payton reprising his role. He is Beast Boy's best friend and his favorite food is burgers. In this show, Cyborg is half and half on the fact that he's part robot as while he misses some things he had as a human (the sweet feeling of knee skin), he also enjoys the cool things half robots do. When not fighting crime, he is depicted as being a lazy slob, which has made him very knowledgeable of 80s culture. He also has a relationship with Jinx, which the Titans disapprove of due to Jinx being a member of the H.I.V.E. Five.